herofandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, formerly known as Max Power, is the father of the Simpson family and the main protagonist of the long-running series in primetime animated, The Simpsons. He is an overweight, lazy and ignorant, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and its below average, which has shown moments of great intellect, intelligence and can be a loving father and husband at times. Homer Simpson works as a safety inspector low level in Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector G-7, although it is often incompetent and mostly sleeps in the service and donuts provided are eating. He spends much of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home, often sitting on the couch watching TV while mindlessly eating food and drink Duff. Homer is the only child of Abe and Mona. Relatives *'Family:' **Abraham Simpson (father) **Mona Simpson (mother) *'Spouse:' **Marge Simpson (wife) *'Children:' **Bart Simpson (son) **Lisa Simpson (daughter) **Maggie Simpson (younger daughter) *'Pets:' **Santa's Little Helper (dog) Appearance His appearance is that of a bald overweight man. He has a perpetual shadow five-o-clock that can regenerate itself at a very fast pace, if you shave. Despite their overweight status, and hate exercise, which at times has shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his stature, as when training for the day stick and hits him several pop-up snakes with kicks and even backflipping. His baldness is a contribution of several factors. Discovering when Marge was pregnant, he would extract a substantial amount of your hair. Another contribution is working on nuclear power for so many years that exposure to radioactivity has caused most of her hair to fall out. In one episode, he learned that if he repented of all their sins and became Catholic, I could go to heaven when he died. During his confession, he claims to have masturbated eight billion times and he has no plans to stop and he does not regret it. Excessive masturbation can lead to hair loss as well. Personality The personality of Homer is a frequent stupidity, laziness and explosive anger; you could say it is the "Average Joe". It also suffers from a lack of focus that complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; becomes very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and easily angered his son, Bart Simpson , and strangles him in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangle Bart, "Why you little ...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard." Also sometimes spanks Bart, and in one case, Lisa. Once, he was too busy to hit them, so he told them to go to their rooms and beating themselves. He shows no qualms about it, and not try to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for the welfare of her child, in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone in a port, or allow Bart go to court to skate naked in their dare when all you have to do is attend a parenting class 1 hour mean not only his contempt for Bart but his extreme laziness. While Homer has upset people in various occasions and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by any of his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except to express disgust at Ned Flanders , Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is directed at Bart, for something stupid or bad you had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer died of a heart attack caused by the anger contained. While Homer silly antics often upset his family, has also committed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, and sell his prized ride on the Duff blimp and used the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so he could feel better about herself; give up their opportunity of wealth to allow Maggie to keep cherished teddy bear; spearhead an attempt to dig Bart out after falling into a well, even though he hates to do physical work and organizing a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for his bad first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and get a divorce from Marge, essentially making his second wedding to be "real". Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a little thief rides and chronic kleptomaniac border, stealing everything from TV dishes for power tools and air conditioners, even a whole room of Ned Flanders House Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls of local driving, office equipment (including computers) work, and mugs of beer from Moe. Homes has an empty mind but is still able to retain a large amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of amazing vision, memory, creativity and fluency in many languages. Homer is also very safe; no matter how little skill or knowledge to be trying to do anything, has no doubt it will be successful. However, their brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors: your heritage "Simpson Gene", his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and pencil stayed in the frontal lobe of his brain from when he was a child (even he was a kid once). He also hinted that he would have been at least a little smarter, but by a considerable amount, if his father had tried to give encouragement rather than defeat. The crayon in his brain is arguably the greatest causal factor in its stupidity. Intelligence Homer said to jump fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of a normal person (although he was well above average intelligence), but again the same when he had to enter again, presumably lowering his IQ back to its original state 55. This IQ is, however, probably a joke or carelessness on the part of producers, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable take care of themselves and would be classified as severely mentally retarded. Also from the level of intelligence that showed that it is much more likely that your IQ boasted to 135-155. Despite his disability, Homer has a degree of long-term planning calculated what might happen, for example, when, shortly before taking her "forget-me-shot" Moe Syzslak requested by your anniversary party to take a leap of the moon due to realize exactly what will happen next. Homer has sometimes been debated against his brain. Sometimes, a specific part of the body such as the face, stomach or liver sample was also discussing with his brain. In a remarkable scene of Homer mind actually leaves your body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer also is tipped to take refuge in fantasy, daydreaming and Germany as "the land of the bunch". Homer attitudes towards women, romance and sex sometimes is. While Homer's marriage to Marge slips occasionally seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with, but ended up unintentionally. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including the wife of his neighbor), even against Marge once, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. Heroid Deeds *Remorse for his mistakes *He has honored her mother's memory, defeating Burns and destroying an evil mechanism *In "How the Test Was Won", she saved Marge Simpson's friends *In "The Simpsons Movie", he and Bart saved Springfield from the destruction *Friendly with their children, sometimes also with Bart *Loyalty to his wife Marge Simpson *In "The Saga of Carl", Homer, Lenny and Moe saved Carlson family's honor *Sometimes friendly with Ned Flanders, a perfect example is when Homer tried to help him when his wife Maude dies *He helped his son Bart to defeat Sideshow Bob many times *He took care of Homer, Jr. *He helped the Planet Express Team to save the future *Homer & Bart make friends with a family of raccoons *In "Homer vs. Dignity", he chooses to leave Charles Montgomery Burns, and not lose his dignity *In "Sweet and Sour Marge", he chooses to leave Garth motherloving and to throw sugar in the sea, preventing any citizen to become obese *In "The Frying Game", he pretended to killing Myrna Bellamy for save Marge, but Myrna Bellamy's death and the accusation to Homer and Marge was all fakes Similar Heroes *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Bender (Futurama) *Bob Belcher'' (Bob's Burgers)'' *Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Po (Kung-Fu Panda) *Heffer Wolfe'' (Rocko's Modern Life)'' *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Randy Marsh (South Park) *Shrek (Shrek) *The Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Hound (Transformers film series) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters University and Monsters Inc.) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Indiana Jones *Mario (Super Mario series) *Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) *James Possible (Kim Possible) *The Genie (Disney's Aladdin series) *Ted (Ted) *Garfield *Dudley Puppy '' (T.U.F.F. Puppy)'' *Austin Powers (Austin Powers trilogy) *The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat 2003) *Tarzan (Disney's Tarzan) *James Bond *Batman *Greg Universe (Steven Universe) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chad (Clarence) *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Santa Claus *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars series) *Bert'' (Disney's Mary Poppins)'' *Ryu (Street Fighter series) *Alan Parrish'' (Jumanji)'' *Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) *Popeye Trivia *Homer shares many silmliarities with Peter Griffin due to their same habits. Interestingly, they finally meet each other in the crossover episode, The Simpsons Guy. Transformations & Other Looks Plowsnow.jpg|Mr. Plow Santahomer.png|Santa Homer Bulk.png|Hulk Homer Unlock_homer_pieman.png|Pie Man Referee_Homer_Menu.png|Referee Homer Homer_the_Whopper_(099).jpg|Muscled Homer Donnie_Fatso_72.JPG|Undercover Homer 180px-Donut_Head_Homer.jpg|Donut Homer Tapped_Out_Homer_Zombie.png|Zombie Homer Cotd email 1415384906 00058.jpg|Radioactive Homer MayanHomer.png|Mayan Homer Ninja_homer.jpg|Ninja Homer Homer_Strongman.png|Strongman Homer Barbarian_Homer.png|Barbarian Homer Coolhomer.png|Cool Homer Ice_Cream_Man_Homer_Menu.png|Ice Cream Man Homer Gallery Homer Simpson.png|"Mmm..." Homer Simpson.jpg Homer Simpson As A Little Boy.jpg|Homer as a little boy Homer happy.png File:Nedcrazy.png|Homer with Ned Homer Yell.png|Homer's yell Homer scream.png|Homer's scream Homer Mad At The Raven.jpg|Homer mad at the raven Frankhomer.jpg|Homer facing Frank Grimes File:Twobadneighbours.jpg|Homer fighting George Bush Simple Simpson promo.jpg 447404050 640.jpg V-2014-12-15-22h17m33s197.jpg|Homer dressed as Abraham Lincoln Homer Simpson being punished by an angry mob for polluting the lake.jpg|Homer being punished by an angry mob for polluting the lake Untitled-00:53:38.jpg|Homer refusing to go back to Springfield Untitled-01:02:25.jpg|Homer's noble choice to save Springfield Homer & Bart held at gunpoint by Russ Cargill.jpg|Homer facing Russ Cargill The Simpsons Movie 273.JPG|Homer reuniting with the citizens of Springfield after saving Springfield from death HOMER PETER PRESS hires2.jpg|Homer and Peter's friendship FIGHT 1 PRESS-1B hires2.jpg|Homer and Peter's temporary rivalry Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Dimwits Category:Multiple Saver Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:In love heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Addicts Category:Lego Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Riders Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Damsels Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Santa Category:Anti Hero Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Tricksters Category:Reapers Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Arachnids Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Big Good Category:Masked Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good Category:Soldiers Category:Military Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hammerer Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Boxers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Vigilante Category:Child Nurturer Category:Business Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Soul Searchers Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Defectors Category:Barbarians Category:Astronauts Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes